CANT JUST FORGET
by Fatalyst
Summary: A series of drabbles loosely based on the author's own experiences.
1. CANT JUST FORGET

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The following content is the intellectual property of the  
Yamaha Corporation and its respective subsidiaries  
as well as any participating organizations that own  
various designs and concepts that will be featured. The  
Author in no way claims to be a part owner of any of  
the characters that will be portrayed, and writes with  
the full authorization of the ffnet website.

**WARNING:  
**The following content is rated T for Teen, and may  
contain graphical descriptions of mature scenarios  
that viewers may not find suitable. This is a work of  
fiction: Any and all similarities to real life situations is  
purely coincidental.

* * *

_CANT JUST FORGET_

* * *

It was raining, and Len Kagamine was standing by himself on the roof of the apartment smoking a cigarette. Behind him, the landlady's daughter, Miku Hatsune, clambered up to the top and walked along the wet, crunching gravel and opened an umbrella over him.

"Well, it's kind of late for that..."

She shrugged. "This way, if you get sick, you won't be able to blame me for not caring."

"..."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and sighed. "You really can't just forget about it, huh?"

"It's got nothing to do with you."

"Doesn't it?"

He shot her a nasty look. "Like what?" Len asked incredulously.

"Well, I love you."

"..."

"You don't care, huh?"

He spat out his cigarette and quickly lit another one. "Any day but this one," he murmured. "It could be the seventeenth, the eighteenth... Maybe it would have been easier if you'd told me this yesterday. But not today."

"Then I'm not ever going to say it again."

"Fine then..."

After a while, she left, but forced the umbrella into his hand. It was raining, and Len Kagamine was standing by himself on the roof of the apartment smoking a cigarette.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think this is the very first drabble series I'll be attempting to write. For those of you who are wondering why this is rated M, it's the smoking reference, which will be one of many adult activities that I will include. I don't want to look like I'm encouraging kids to smoke, y'know...

Anyway, these drabbles are based on my own experiences. The sixteenth of december was an important anniversary for me, so I guess I decided to write about it. Naturally it's been altered so much that there's no truth in any of it.

Incidentally, I write the words "CANT JUST FORGET" on the side of my cigarettes. I also smoke Dunhills and Marlboros, which is why you find them wherever there's smoking referenced in my fanfictions.


	2. THREE FOR THE ROAD

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The following content is the intellectual property of the  
Yamaha Corporation and its respective subsidiaries  
as well as any participating organizations that own  
various designs and concepts that will be featured. The  
Author in no way claims to be a part owner of any of  
the characters that will be portrayed, and writes with  
the full authorization of the ffnet website.

**WARNING:  
**The following content is rated T for Teen, and may  
contain graphical descriptions of mature scenarios  
that viewers may not find suitable. This is a work of  
fiction: Any and all similarities to real life situations is  
purely coincidental.

* * *

_THREE FOR THE ROAD_

* * *

It didn't taste good warm, but it was warm and Haku Yowane didn't really care. After all, she'd been the one to insist on leaving the bottle of Triple Flyer in front of the air vent with the heater on. She turned the car on for a moment just to roll down the driver side window a smidge, then looked over at her passenger sleeping with the seat inclined. Smiling kindly, she leaned over and, with gentle but precise movements, reclined the seat back and slipped a clean white towel underneath Neru Akita's head.

She murmured indistinctly and rolled over to nuzzle Haku's hand affectionately, and then became still again. Haku sighed, her heart fluttering as she laced Neru's fingers between her own and watched her for a time. A soft vibration and flashing lights caught Haku's eyes. She reached for the source, a phone, and placed the phone in an empty cup holder. Then she took the bottle of liqour sitting in the next tray and had herself another swig.

Later on she would apologize, Haku decided, for having an argument over Neru's texting habits. It was such a small thing to tolerate, after all. She understood that there would be many such painful moments, but realized that as long as they stayed together everything would be alright. As if influenced by this reaffirmation, a one-sided vow which spurred her onward, she bent down to kiss Neru's closed fist.

Sitting like this was uncomfortable, so she sat back in her seat and again drank of the unpleasantly acrid beverage. It didn't taste good warm, but it was warm and Haku Yowane didn't really care.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I recently had a fight with a close friend of mine. Unlike this drabble, though, we still have yet to work things out.


	3. FLOWER DANCE

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The following content is the intellectual property of the  
Yamaha Corporation and its respective subsidiaries  
as well as any participating organizations that own  
various designs and concepts that will be featured. The  
Author in no way claims to be a part owner of any of  
the characters that will be portrayed, and writes with  
the full authorization of the ffnet website.

**WARNING:  
**The following content is rated T for Teen, and may  
contain graphical descriptions of mature scenarios  
that viewers may not find suitable. This is a work of  
fiction: Any and all similarities to real life situations is  
purely coincidental.

* * *

_FLOWER DANCE_

* * *

"This is the purpose of changing hydrogen into breathable oxygen..." She droned on, pausing to check if her guest, the boy Len Kagamine, was still paying attention. As for why there would be anyone interested enough to take a tour of the Mars-3 colony catalysis plant, she couldn't understand. But for that rare and underprivileged purpose was she assigned, and there was no escaping it. "And they're as necessary here as air is on Earth."

"But," said the boy, squatting down in front of the glass viewing chamber. Len's palm left a steamy imprint which, Miku was sure, would irritate the cleaning droids later. Not her business. "I still say that they're flowers."

"...if you like..." she grimaced. Human sentimentality... go figure.

"Do you sell them?"

"I'm afraid not," she replied, doing her best not to sound scathing. Subroutines for emulating "forced" politeness took over. She wondered if he was engrossed enough in the plants to not notice.

"Well," he murmured, staring thoughtfully at the little white flowers blooming up before him. "How about we make a deal?"

To Miku's chagrin, he leaned over the edge of the glass and picked one. Just one. And then, to her unwanted surprise, he turned to her and offered it humbly. She blinked, a strange gyration going off within her. Automatically she ran diagnostics to check for abnormalities. But in the meantime, she accepted the gift reluctantly with trembling hands, eyes shifting awkwardly as though expecting security to arrive at any moment.

"..."

Len just smiled innocently, without a question or an expectation. For some inexplicable reason, she was smiling too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This drabble has nothing to do with any of my experiences, but I based it on a track by DJ Okawari by the same name as the chapter. Originally I wanted to make this into a one-shot, but I really can't think up any truly meaningful ways to draw it out, so I think for now it's best just the way it is. If the ending feels abrupt, that's because I cut out a wall of text I decided not to include.

As you can see, Miku isn't her usual cheery self, which might be a nice change from typical fanfiction portrayals.


	4. NO LOGIC

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The following content is the intellectual property of the  
Yamaha Corporation and its respective subsidiaries  
as well as any participating organizations that own  
various designs and concepts that will be featured. The  
Author in no way claims to be a part owner of any of  
the characters that will be portrayed, and writes with  
the full authorization of the ffnet website.

**WARNING:  
**The following content is rated M for Mature, and may  
contain graphical descriptions of mature scenarios  
that viewers may not find suitable. This is a work of  
fiction: Any and all similarities to real life situations is  
purely coincidental.

* * *

_NO LOGIC_

* * *

It exited his lungs and ejected breakneck into the cold, dense rain as a solid white stream of devil's pleasure. The moisture from his breath condensed immediately and only added to the solidarity of its double edged painkiller blade. He swallowed to clear the cinder which had lodged itself at the back of his throat and sighed. Laughter echoed from the bright window over his shoulder, accompanied by the wavery alto husky of a karaoke singer and the enthused, rhythmic claps of an eggnog influenced audience.

It was Christmas day and Len Kagamine could not take any seasonal delight in this, the second greatest of all commercial holidays. But he liked to watch them all from his distance, empathizing with a bystander's sympathy like a lonely scrooge. It was their happiness, and he was more than content to let them have it to themselves if he could only be allowed to pretend he was a part of it. But he had no desire himself to partake, because it felt, to him, a little shallow. But he knew better than to call those bonds of friendship shallow. He'd missed them all, over the years, as their careers took off and they split off in different directions and different lives.

The cigarette was spent. He could taste filter, but inhaled anyway. He let it fall to the rain sopped earth and ran his fingers through his slick, wet hair, sighing. His sister, Rin, would be missing him soon, and he wanted a chance to see Luka before she left. A groan wailed from the water closet window. He grimaced and turned a foot to the door, but stopped abruptly. "You're... Miki, right?"  
The sight of the red-headed American born, half-Japanese teen sitting beneath the white, vine laced trellace caught him by surprise. She half-smiled and offered him a shy wave, beckoning him with the same trembling fingers to come with her underneath the haven shade of the withering leaves. He did so, but reluctantly.

"I never knew you smoked," she commented quietly, shifting herself against his shoulder and blushing.

Len shrugged and averted her eyes. "I try to keep it a secret. Nobody in there knows, I think."

"Oh. So that's why I never heard about it."

"Where did you hear about me?" He raised a curious brow. Miki giggled,

"I've always been a fan of yours, ever since I entered high school. There are a lot of magazine articles about you and your sister."

"Haha..." He scratched his cheek meekly, not quite sure how to respond. "But you're something, yourself. You're all over the Euro scene."

"Mmm... I guess it just worked out that way. But I'm glad..."

"For what?"

She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Cause, now I know a secret about you that nobody else knows."

"Oh..." He twitched uncomfortable at the gesture.

"Hey," she pushed him playfully, hiding one of her cheeks with her free hand. "Be more embarassed, won't you? That wasn't an American kiss."

"..."

He released her hand and stood up quietly, turning his back to her while he lit another cigarette. "Thank you... I guess."

Miki frowned and stood by his side, locking elbows with Len and shrugging. "Well, I guess that's fine. I'll show you I'm really serious."

"I can't change your mind?" he replied, half jokingly. "Even if I say something really insensitive?"

She grinned. "You can try me."

"Then..." He rolled his arm over her shoulder lankly. "Thank you for saving me from being alone on Christmas."

"My pleasure." She kissed him again and pulled him out into the rain. Len followed her, led her into a silent, lonely waltz in the cold, dense rain, smiling. It could work. It didn't matter whether it did or not. His heart ached more now than it did before, but he was only glad for it. Feeling was important, and for it Miki became that much more special in his eyes.

His impression of her was empty. They could fill that space in time. Thinking that way, he felt confident enought to say, "I love you, Miki."

They kissed, deeply, passionately, and she broke it with a sharp pinch to his cheek. "Say it again a year from now, and not a moment sooner." She knew he meant it, though, and her chest fluttered. "But... since you're saying it, I love you too."

It was a little sad, but not embarassing that Miki had no dreams. Dreams are only dreams as long as you don't make them real. But you can't imagine everything out there. New dreams come with new experiences. You have to let go of old dreams to have new ones, or else you end up miserable. Right now, Miki and Len, together, were the furthest from miserable. It didn't need a reason. There was no logic. It was love.


	5. SOMEONE ELSE'S BUSINESS

Spacer

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The following content is the intellectual property of the  
Yamaha Corporation and its respective subsidiaries  
as well as any participating organizations that own  
various designs and concepts that will be featured. The  
Author in no way claims to be a part owner of any of  
the characters that will be portrayed, and writes with  
the full authorization of the ffnet website.

**WARNING:  
**The following content is rated T for Teen, and may  
contain graphical descriptions of mature scenarios  
that viewers may not find suitable. This is a work of  
fiction: Any and all similarities to real life situations is  
purely coincidental.

* * *

_SOMEONE ELSE'S BUSINESS_

* * *

Drool dripped elegantly down his chin and soaked into the blanket. His exhalations formed crisp clouds of condensation and fogged up the windows. Outside the sky was dark and overcast, a thick marine layer penetrating the lower stratosphere. The fog rolled about ground level like tumbleweed, a stark contrast. Soft, curled pink hair fell across his cheek.

Miki curled next to him in the backseat, squeezing her knees to her chest as she lay her head against his chest and snored audibly while visibly consuming the majority of the blanket. The car was littered with personal belongings. A red and white striped purse lay halfway between the front and back of the car, its mouth dragging open onto the lower interior with items spilling out below it: Lipstick, keys, a wallet... In the front, too, were empty paper cups and crumpled paper wrapping, evidence of a late-night snack.

A frowning Miku Hatsune wiped the window with her hand in an unsuccessful attempt to see within. As if she were unsure, she walked around the vehicle and examined it. Midnight Blue, curvaceous, and not flashy at all. It was definitely Len's car. It was his license plate, after all.

So then, why was he all the way in Tochigi? And sleeping in his car, no less. At least they were clothed, she thought to herself, eyeing Miki's bare toes peeking out from underneath the blanket. Sighing, she decided it was someone else's business, and not hers. After kneeling down to retie a shoe, Miku stepped back onto the sidewalk and jogged away, never pausing or slowing to look back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh... this actually happened... Except I would be shocked and amazed if Miku actually jogged up to my car and examined me. And if I somehow went from Lawndale, Los Angeles, California, North America ALLLLLLLL the way to Tochigi Prefecture, Japan.


End file.
